


Something (Good) Will Come Out of This

by HollowCity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCity/pseuds/HollowCity
Summary: A bunch of prompts from otp memes that I've answered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, but I'll be updating almost regularly. I might add a few chapters in one day, but there's no set amount for any day.  
> Title from Cedar Lane by First Aid Kit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who steals the whole fucking blanket in the middle of the night and leaves the other without any?

Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night to a serious draft. He opens his eyes and blearily looks at the clock on the night stands.

He groans softly.

"3:25 am?"

He lifts his left hand up to reach behind him and pull the covers back over himself, but his hand meets only meets the mattress.

 _Huh?_ He thinks. _Where's the-_

His fingers finally touch the blanket, but it's wrapped tightly around Derek's body.

 _Figures,_ he thinks.

He scoffs aloud and rolls onto his other side to snuggle up to Derek.

Might as well get all the warmth he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Which one is always stubbing their toe and screaming about it?

Derek's working on a new piece in his workshop in the garage when he hears a strangled scream come from inside the house.

He drops what he's doing and runs into the living room where he sees Stiles bent over and holding his foot.

"What happened?" Derek questions.

Stiles slowly breathes in and out a few times before answering. "I stubbed my toe," he grits out through clenched teeth.

Derek walks over to where Stiles is standing and grabs his arm, moving him to sit down on the couch.

"Here," he mutters, gently taking Stiles' foot in his hand. Light gray veins appear on his arm, and Stiles sags against the cushions.

"You don't have to do that," Stiles says. "It's not that bad."

Derek says nothing, only quietly huffs and continues pulling the pain from Stiles' foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who crashed a car and made the other pick them up at 3am?

Derek gets the call around 3:00 am.

"Hello?" He says, groggily.

He's rubbing his hand against his eyes when a voice speaks up.

"Um, hey. Derek?" The tired man only sighs in resignation.

"Yes, Stiles? Is there a reason you're calling me this late?"

"Well, it's actually early, when you think about it. See, when it hits 12:00 am-" Stiles is cut off by Derek and his impatience.

"Stiles." Derek's met with silence.

"I, um, crashed the Jeep," Stiles mumbles.

That wakes Derek up and he gets out of bed to start putting on clothes. "Where are you?" Derek asks, keeping calm.

He gets the location from Stiles and tells him to _stay where you are, idiot_.

––

When Derek sees Stiles sitting on the side of the road, he breathes a sigh of relief. He gets out of the car and pulls Stiles up from the ground and into a hug. When he releases Stiles he asks, "Where's the Jeep?"

Stiles scratches the back of his head, looking sheepish. All he does is point into the woods, where the Jeep is crashed into a tree. "I managed to get out before it his the tree," he says, lightly rubbing his hands over the cuts and scrapes and bruising littering his arms. Derek tenses up and takes Stiles' arm and begins to lead him to the Camaro.

"I'm taking you home," is all he says. When he looks back, Stiles is blushing and looking at where Derek's hand is holding onto his wrist.

Derek's lip twitches as he turns back around. He's not so sure Stiles doesn't like him, anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Which one is the lightweight that needs to be watched over at all costs?

Derek isn't sure why he's here. 'Here' being The Jungle. He knows that he's with the pack because it's Erica's birthday and she wanted to go clubbing.

_"I don't care that it's a gay club, Derek," she says. "I just want to drink and dance with my man and have a great time."_

_Derek only nods because she deserves this. They_ all _deserve a night out._

_"Fine," he says, clipped._

Fiver hours later, he finds himself sitting at a bar with a full glass of whatever the bartender gave him. He's looking around the club to make sure his pack is doing okay and having fun when a hand lands on his shoulder. He tenses until he hears Stiles' voice.

"Derek, my man!" He rolls his eyes and turns around on the stool. "Why aren't you out on the dance floor?"

Stiles is swaying a bit and Derek put a hand on his hip to steady him when he looks as if he's sure it's because of the heat and the alcohol coursing through him.

"I'm fine," Derek tells him. "But you're not. I"m taking you home."

Stiles' brows furrow and he opens his mouth to argue, but Derek abruptly stands up and starts walking toward the door.

"I'll send a text to the pack when we get back to the loft," Derek informs Stiles. Of whom is of in la la land and staring dopily at the back of Derek's head.

"You got it, big guy," He drawls, swinging his free arm back and forth. Derek only scoffs and drags Stiles to his car. He doesn't particularly like when he's drunk, but he wouldn't want anyone else taking care of the younger man but him.


End file.
